The talent show
by 6741 Black Powerpuff
Summary: True Cross Academy is having it's very first talent show. Two-shot. RinxSheimi. What happens? Find out by reading. : D
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey. I'm putting this two-shot on Fanfiction for those RinxShiemi lovers. I hope you enjoy this Blue Exorcist two-shot.**

**The Talent Show**

"Welcome to the first True Cross Academy's talent show!" Mephisto announced like it was the most exiting thing in the world. All the students started cheering. It was really loud. Mephisto quieted them down and said "Let's get this talent show started!" Many student came up on the stage. They danced, sang, did gymnastics and tons of other things.

Shiemi watched them all and got nervous. There would be tons of people watching her sing and there are so many contestants. It was almost Shiemi's turn and she really wanted to quit, but she reminded herself that she came to far just to give up now. So, she waited for her turn. She was ready. She will show everyone she's not who they think. She will show them who she really is. She got more confident the more she reminded herself that she will show people her incredible talent.

Mephisto came on the stage and said "Our next contestant is Shiemi Moriyama singing "Tangled Up in Me". People cheered as Shiemi came up on stage. She was wearing a knee-length black flowing skirt, a white blouse, and black sequined 2 inch heels. She walked up to the microphone and sang.

_**Verse 1**_

_**Shiemi: You wanna know more, more, more about me**_

_**I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine**_

_**I'm the one that's honking at you cause I left late again**_

_**Bridge**_

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**Can't you see that I want you**_

_**By the way I push you away yeah**_

_**Don't judge me tomorrow**_

_**By the way I'm acting today**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Mix the words up with the actions**_

_**Do it all for your reactions yeah**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**Get tangled up in me**_

_**Verse 2**_

_**You wanna know more, more, more about me**_

_**Gotta know reverse psychology**_

_**I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep**_

_**I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see**_

_**Bridge**_

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**Can't you see that I want you**_

_**By the way I push you away yeah**_

_**Don't judge me tomorrow**_

_**By the way I'm acting today**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Mix the words up with the actions**_

_**Do it all for your reactions yeah**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**Get tangled up in me**_

_**Verse 3**_

_**You think that you know me**_

_**You think that I'm only**_

_**When everything I do**_

_**Is only to get tangled up in you**_

_**You wanna know more, more, more about me**_

_**I'm the girl that sweeping you off your feet**_

_**Bridge**_

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**Can't you see that I want you**_

_**By the way I push you away yeah**_

_**Don't judge me tomorrow**_

_**By the way I'm acting today**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Mix the words up with the actions**_

_**Do it all for your reactions yeah**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**Get tangled up in me**_

_**Song Ended**_

Shiemi was breathing heavily. She had a giant smile on her face and the crowd of student erupted into cheers. She waved to the crowd and got off the stage. Rin came up to her and said "Congrats!" She hugged him and said "Thank you for encouraging me to do the talent show." He said "You're welcome."

A few more students showed off their special abilities before Mephisto announced "We have one more contestant is Rin Okumura singing High School Never Ends." Unlike Shiemi, Rin was not nervous.

He came on stage while people were cheering and he sang.

**Verse 1**

**Rin: Four years**

**You think for sure**

**That's all you have to endure**

**All the total dicks**

**All the stuck up chicks**

**So superficial**

**So immature**

**And when you graduate**

**You take a look around and you say hey wait**

**This is the same as where I just came from**

**I though it was over aw that's just great**

**Bridge**

**The whole damn world is just as obsessed**

**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex**

**How has the money, who gets honeys**

**Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess**

**Chorus**

**And you still don't have the right look**

**And you don't have the right friends**

**Nothing changes but the faces, **

**The names and the trends**

**High school never ends**

**Verse 2**

**Check out the popular kids**

**You'll never guess what Jessica did**

**How did Mary Kate lose all that weight**

**And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight**

**And the only thing that matters**

**Is climbing up that social ladder**

**Still care about your hair of the car you drive**

**It doesn't matter if you're sixteen of thirty-five**

**Reese Witherspoon she's the Prom Queen**

**Bill Gates Captain of the Chess Team**

**Jack Black The Clown**

**Brad Pitt the Quarterback**

**I've seen it all before I want my money back**

**Bridge**

**The whole damn world is just as obsessed**

**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex**

**Who in the clubs and who on the drugs**

**And who's throwing up before they digest**

**Chorus**

**And you still don't have the right look**

**And you don't have the right friends**

**And you're still listening to the same sh!t back then**

**High school never ends**

**Ending Chorus**

**The whole damn world is just as obsessed**

**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex**

**How has the money, who gets honeys**

**Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess**

**And I still don't have the right look**

**And I still have the same three friends**

**And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then**

**High school never ends**

**High school never ends**

**High school never ends**

**Here we go again**

**Song Ended**

Rin was very proud of his performance. The crowd was screaming and cheering. All contestants went on the stage. Mephisto came up and said "I will now announce the winners. In third pace is Jack Berin for is amazing skateboarding skills." The crowd cheered. Jack had light brown hair, pale skin, and gray eyes. In second place is Misaki Toshigama for her awesome dancing to Upside Down." Misaki has purple hair, tanned skin, and navy blue eyes. "And In first place there are two winners. The two winners are…

Shiemi Moriyama and Rin Okumura! For they're singing that stole the show!" It was safe to say that Shiemi and Rin were stunned. Mephisto announced the prizes "Jack for winning third place you get an all seasons pass to Mephy Land. Misaki, you get an all seasons pass to Mephy land and a free lunch card for the whole year. Shiemi and Rin get all seasons pass to Mephy Land, free lunch card for the whole year and you both get a huge trophy!" Mephisto said as he handed out the prizes to the winners.

**Me: Well, that's it for now. I hope you'll like the second and final chapter.**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi! This is the last chapter of this two-shot. Hope you enjoy!**

**The Talent Show**

**Last Chapter**

Rin and Shiemi were dancing at a victory party. Since they won, Mephisto let the soon-to-be exorcists have a party. Shiemi and Rin were both having so much fun. Izumo was stumbling. It seems someone (A/N: (Cough) Rin (Cough) spiked the Coca-Cola Cherry soda. It seems like everyone was slightly drunk.

Shiemi changed and was wearing a fashionable red, turtle-neck sweater, short black skirt with butterflies on it, and black and white sequined flats. Rin was wearing a white t-shirt with a black jacket, ripped black jeans, and navy blue Osiris.

Bon had a red face because of the temperature in the room. It was more that 80 degrees in the room. Even Konekomaru was having a good time. Shima was acting as usual. They had the party in the Gym. Almost everyone in the school was at the party.

A random girl asked Rin and Shiemi to sing her favorite song, "Hate That I Love You" by Rhianna ft. Neyo. They agreed. Teachers pulled out the bleachers and 90% of the students were able to sit on the bleachers. Some student choose to stand or sit on the Gym floor. Yukio and Shura set up all the equipment and got the microphones for them. Rin said "May I have everyone's attention." No one heard him. "I got this." Shiemi said and yelled "MINNA (EVERYONE), LISTEN UP!" That got everyone's attention and everyone was silent. Rin said "Arigato (Thank you) minna. We are gonna be singing a song hope you like it." Everyone was really happy. They started singing.

_**Verse 1**_

**Rin: Yeah**

_**Shiemi: Hey, hey**_

_**That's how much I love you**_

_**That's how much I need you**_

_**And I can't stand you**_

_**Must everything you do make me wanna smile**_

_**Can I not like ya for a while**_

**Rin: But you won't let me**

**You upset me girl**

**And them you kiss my lips**

**All of a sudden I forget that I was upset**

**Can't remember what you did**

_**Bridge**_

**But I hate it**

_**Shiemi: You know exactly what to do**_

_**So that I can't stay mad at you for to long**_

_**That's wrong**_

_**But I hate it**_

**Rin: You know exactly how to touch**

**So that I don't want to fuss and fight no more**

**So, I despise that I adore you**

_**Chorus**_

_**Shiemi: And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**I can't stand how much I need ya**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**But I just can't let you go**_

_**And I hate that I love you so**_

**Rin: Ooh**

**Verse 2**

**And you completely know the power that you have **

**The only that makes me laugh**

_**Shiemi: Said that it's not fair**_

_**How you take advantage of the fact that I**_

_**Love you beyond the reason why**_

_**And It just ain't right**_

_**Ooh**_

_**Chorus**_

**Rin: And I hate how much I love you girl**

**I can't stand how much I need ya**

_**(Shiemi: Hey, hey)**_

**And I hate how much I love you girl**

**But I just can't let you go**

**And I hate that I love you so**

_**Verse 3**_

_**Shiemi: One of these days maybe you magic won't effect me**_

_**And you kiss won't make me weak**_

**Rin: But no one in this world**

_**Both: Knows me the way you know me**_

**Rin: So you'll probably always have a spell on me**

**Yeah**

**Oh**

_**Shiemi: That's how much I love you**_

**(Rin: How much I need ya)**

_**Shiemi: How much I need ya**_

**(Rin: how much I love you )**

_**Shiemi: How much I love you**_

**(Rin: Ooh, I need ya)**

_**Shiemi: How much I need ya**_

**(Rin: I need you)**

_**Shiemi: And I hate that I love you**_

_**Both: Soo**_

_**Ending chorus**_

_**Shiemi: And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**I can't stand how much I need ya**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

**(Rin: Girl)**

_**But I just can't let you go**_

_**And I hate that I love you so**_

_**Both: And I hate that I love so**_

_**Soooo**_

_**Song Ended**_

The crowd erupted into applause. Everyone was standing and clapping. The students got off the bleachers and the teachers put the bleaches back the way they were. Yukio put the microphones away and the song paying was "Give Me Everything (Tonight)" by Pitbull, ft. Nayer and Neyo. Everyone resumed to dancing.

It was past midnight when Shiemi stepped out for fresh air and not long after Ri did too. He saw Shiemi laying down in the grass looking at up ant the full moon and the beautiful, twinkling stars. It was a little cold out because it's fall. You can hear the music playing in the gym, "Tonight, I'm Loving You" By Enrique Iglasias.

Rin laid down next to her and asked "What'cha doing?" Shiemi gasped and looked "Oh, It's you Rin. You scared me. I'm looking at the stars. I'm not meant to be in a huge crowd like that, no to mention dancing, which I'm bad at." Rin said "You are not a bad dancer. You were dancing pretty well while you were performing both times today." She blushed and said quietly "Thank you." Rin smile and replied "No problem. Let's go inside. It's too cold outside for you to be wearing that outfit".

She nodded. They both stood up and she shivered. Rin chuckled and gave her his jacket. She thanked him. She inhaled deeply and the jacket smelled like Rin. She somehow felt safe. She looked up at Rin. The moonlight made his features stand out. His shabby black hair looked really nice in the moonlight. His blue eyes looked so pretty. He was very handsome. She wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. He must've noticed she was staring at him because he asked "What?" She looked at her shoes embarrassed, she got caught. Like when a kid gets caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

She shook her head and said "Nothing. I'm fine." He said "No. I want an actual answer. What?" She shook her head. And kept her head down because she was too embarrassed to look him in the eyes.

Rin tilted her head up with his index finger and asked with his blue eyes full of concern "What's the matter?" She blushed even more when she looked in his eyes. They looked like they were made out of sapphires. Her heart was beating rapidly and sounded so loud she hoped he didn't hear. Shiemi couldn't describe how he looked other than perfect.

She noticed how close their faces were. She could feel his warm breath on her face. She could even smell his cologne. She really wanted to kiss him, but totally dismissed the thought. "No way that would happen" She mumbled under her breath. "What would never happen?" Rin asked. She forgot he had a keen sense of hearing. She mentally cursed herself for mumbling that. She said barley audible "Nothing." He didn't know that he was driving her crazy. Every breath, every second, was making her lightheaded and insane.

Soon, she couldn't take it anymore and captured his lips with hers. He was surprised at first, But returned it. It was full of love and compassion. They both wished the kiss could last forever, but all too soon they had to both break apart for air. "I guess that answers my question" Rin said. Shiemi said "Shh. Don't ruin the moment." He chuckled and kissed her. His arms wrapped around the small of her back and brought her closer and Shiemi and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers laced themselves in his hair and forced his head down, but he didn't mind. They soon broke apart while smiling. "I love you." Rin said. "I love you too." said Shiemi. Rin and Shiemi felt like they were on cloud 9. Nothing could keep them apart.

**Many Years Later…**

"Is everything ready?" asked 24 year Shiemi Moriyama running around in a light pink wedding dress with 3 inch white heels in one had and a hairbrush in the other. "Stop panicking, Shiemi. Everything is ready. Now, get back into the dressing room before Rin sees you." Izumo says as she ushering Shiemi into the dressing room. A half hour later, Shiemi came out of the dressing room. Shiemi came out with her platinum blonde hair in curls that reach the end of her shoulder blades, makeup in place, and the heels on her feet. Her veil was positioned correctly and her bouquet of pink roses in her hands. Izumo and the other bridesmaids were dressed in bubblegum pink party dresses. Shura was the Maid of Honor.

24 year old Rin was so excited he could not shut his mouth or sit still. Yukio finally yelled "Sit Still Rin!" He sat still, but kept rambling on and on. Finally he was ready. His tux was black with a navy blue dress shirt underneath. Yukio was the Best Man. Every guest was getting to their seats in the chapel the union would happen. Mephisto was the minister. Believe it or not, Mephisto was dressed nicely.

Soon, Rin was almost running up the altar. The, the bridesmaids entered and then Shiemi was walking down the aisle. The wedding was in a church. It was very nicely decorated.

Rin was overjoyed when he saw Shiemi walk down the aisle. Soon, they were standing in front of each other. Mephisto "We are all here to unite Shiemi Moryama and Rin Okumura. Say your vows." Rin said " I'm so grateful to have Shiemi in my life. I wake up every morning happy to see her. I never knew I could have real happiness. Now, that I know I can I'll never avoid it. I love Shiemi with all my heart. As cheesy as it sounds."

A few people snickered at the last sentence. He make a goofy smile and everyone started laughing. 'He's hasn't changed a bit' Shiemi thought.

Shiemi spoke " I was terrified when I first met Rin, but I became friend with him and now look where I'm standing. Getting married to the person I grew to love. A demon that showed me how to take chances and do things I would have never done if wasn't for him. I love Rin and nothing could change that." Everyone clapped.

Mephisto said " Let's skip the boring parts okay. I now pronounce you two Rin and Shiemi Okumura. Husband and wife. Now kiss your wife, Rin." "Don't have to be told twice". Rin said and he pressed his lips to hers. Shiemi returned the kiss making their lips lock. After that, They both ran down the aisle screaming "Let's get this party started!" Everyone ran out after them.

_**Fine**_

**Me: That's it. Bye!**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


End file.
